Late Night Rendezvous
by klcm
Summary: Emily takes JJ on a late night rendezvous - Fanfiction Challenge Round 4 – PYOP


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Written for the Fanfiction Challenge Round 4 – PYOP._

_**Chosen pairing is**__: Emily/JJ  
__**Assigned scenario is**__: Character A & Character B + A late night rendezvous_

_FYI – I don't usually write Emily/JJ parings =P This one was a __**REAL**__ challenge for me!_

_Also, ignores that Haley ever died =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Late Night Rendezvous -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So Garcia can't come because?" JJ asked as her and Emily got out of the cab and looked at the bar in front of them. JJ felt uncomfortable as she looked in at the dancing peoples, the laughing groups, the romantic couples. It'd been a while since she'd done this.

"Because she's busy herself... so it's just you and me and a late night rendezvous... girl's night and all."

"What about Henry?" JJ worried as she thought about her son at home.

"He's safe with Will and you know it..." Emily said and grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her into the bar. "Talking of you and Will... what's up?"

"With?"

"Your relationship status that's what." Emily said a little louder as the music bellowed out around them. "I mean... you're at work a lot, and when we ask you clam up."

"It's nothing." JJ feigned.

"Like now... you're doing it again, JJ. Something's a matter." Emily told her knowingly.

"I need a drink." JJ deflected and went for the bar.

She didn't want this chat; she didn't want to acknowledge that her marriage with Will was going down the drain on a daily basis. She didn't want to own up to the problem she had at hand and so she got on with ordering drinks.

Emily watched JJ go for her third drink and just dragged her up to the dance floor. She now really wished Penelope hadn't bailed on her at the last moment. It was always Penelope that was able to get the most amount of juice out of someone on the team. Penelope was the one everyone opened up to.

Yet all Emily could do was be a friend to JJ and just wait for her to open up for her. To let them in. To let them help her with whatever it was that was bringing her down.

JJ looked at Emily, she knew she was doing this to help her but she couldn't, for the life of her, have fun when her mind was constantly bouncing from work like to home life.

The music was going, everyone around them getting into the groove, but JJ just stopped, the tears beginning and then she noticed Emily's look of concern and the way she stopped and stepped forward.

"I need air." She pointed towards the entrance and near enough bolted for it. Emily didn't hesitate she just followed and found JJ walked away.

"JJ! You can't just go." Emily said as she ran after them.

"Emily you want to be out, I don't." JJ said as she sat down heavily on a bench and began to fish around her bag before Emily grabbed it and put it on her opposite side. "Emily... just give me my bag..."

"No." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest, her already perfect breasts bulging a little more over her black dress. Slowly she turned her head to look at JJ, "What the hell is going on?"

JJ admitted defeat and look forward, across the street before sighing, "I don't think I'm coping with handling a job and marriage, I can't keep it going. It's going to kill me and I can't lose Will, but I can't lose the job either, I love them both."

"You don't need to quit." Emily told JJ as she looked at her. "You're not the only couple where ones in a job like you..."

"Gimme a good pair?"

"Penelope and Kevin." Emily stated and then opened her eyes wide. "Okay bad excuse, but I don't think they broke up over the job clash."

"Hotch and Haley." JJ scoffed miserably.

It was almost in the same moment Emily burst out laughing before slapping her hands over her mouth to quieten down.

"What the hell was that?" JJ asked, slightly amused, slightly scared.

"Hmm, yeah, come with me." She said as she stood up and dragged JJ across the road. "Hotch and Haley didn't make it, no?" Emily asked as she pointed into a restaurant, their stoic boss was sure enough kissing Haley's hand gently and then holding it as it laid down on the table cloth.

"Luck. Pure luck." JJ scoffed and began to walk off.

"How is that luck exactly?" Emily asked amused. "C'mon on little lady, we're going for a walk."

"A walk where?"

"Well the way I see it, is that you need a friend, I am that friend and it's coming up midnight. Therefore, Jennifer Jareau, you and I are going on a late night rendezvous."

"Does it involve more clubs?" JJ groaned.

"Do you want it to involve more clubs?" Emily questioned her back

"No way, I could really do with a sit down."

"Milkshakes it is." Emily said and grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her towards a diner they always went to with Penelope. "You know full well this place will help."

"If Pen were here." JJ moaned as they drew closer.

Emily stopped and turned and looked at JJ, "should I be hurt?" She teased lightly, "because I'm not, Pen's great for sorting a messy head out, but tonight she's somewhat taken and we have no idea why, so I'm filling her spot and taking her role."

"Bring it on Prentiss, let's see if there's a way to resolve this mess."

"There's always a way." Emily told her friend confidently and lead the way fully into the diner and straight into a booth as far away from the door as they could get. "Sit and you'll listen and answer, okay?"

"Okay." JJ answered her softly; she watched as the waitress came over and gave them a menu each, Emily telling her their order right away.

Emily waited for the waitress to leave, "Right, so you love your family and your job right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's bugging you? What's changed?"

"Will has." JJ said as her hands joined and she nervously picked at her nails. "I think he's feeling a strain with me being gone a lot with the job." JJ looked up desperately. "I cannot keep the spark there anymore, and I have no idea how anymore Em."

"Well..." Emily began but was cut short but a fit of giggles coming through the door, the pair looked and their mouths opened. "Well would you look at that." Emily commented as JJ was rendered silent.

They watched as Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him with extreme passion and intimacy. They could swear they heard Derek profess his love and Penelope respond in French back to him.

The pair then turned and froze as they saw Emily and JJ, Penelope smiled and acted normal and went over to them. "Hello Girlies."

"Hello to you too." JJ asked and leant in as Emily did. "So what do you call this?"

"Well... it's me and my man that's what it is." Penelope answered as Derek put his arms around her body.

"And how longs it been going on?"

Penelope looked up then at Derek. "5 months?"

"5 months," Derek confirmed with a smile and a soft kiss to Penelope's lips.

"5 months?" JJ said in near enough despair.

"Honey, I know there's problemo's with you and that handsome husband but just go home and show him a good time." Penelope told JJ. "Sweetie, he loves you, you love him, he knows what you love and he knows one of those is the job. You just need to assert a bit of feminity around, arouse the love that you have at home."

Penelope gave Emily a quick hug and then went to JJ, and gave her a bigger hug.

"You my dove, will be fine. Have faith in your ability to love him and it'll be fine. Call it a dry patch. You know what they say about droughts, the waters that spring after are lush." Penelope winked at her and stood up. "Take me home, Handsome?"

"As you wish, Baby Girl." He said and looked at his other team members. "See you on Monday you two." He said and smirked and pulled Penelope out of the diner.

"Cheeky minx!" Emily exclaimed as their drinks were finally brought over.

"I don't know what I'm more in shock over. That they're finally together or that she just solved my problems."

"Be shocked by both but I do believe I just solved your problems." Emily said somewhat satisfied. She would've fought for however long it would've taken to solve the problems, but now she didn't need to muddle around as much.

"You? How?" JJ asked with an amused smile. "Penelope just made a break through."

"How do you know this wasn't planned by me?"

"Because your face says it all." JJ said as she ran her finger around the froth of the milkshake before tasting it.

"Ahh, well you see, JJ, if I hadn't suggested a night out turn late night rendezvous, you wouldn't be planning a weekend of fun with your hubby, while I baby sit." Emily winked at her. "Am I right?"

"Now you offered you are." JJ winked at Emily then.

Now JJ couldn't wait to be home and see the man of her dreams.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Late Night Rendezvous -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Took me longer to write this than I thought! Wasn't sure if I liked it at first but after Emzypemzy gave it a once over it came together! =)_

_The little bit of MG was for Wordofwyrd... snuck it in after I disappointed her with my pairing choice =P _

_Let me know what you think! _


End file.
